Neighbor
Synopsis Chesca ([[Madeline Fernandez]]) is a spoiled brat heir and because of her unacceptable behavior, his grandfather Roman ([[Julio Vergara]]) the founder and CEO of the Benitez Company gave his granddaughter a heavy punishment by sending her to the countryside and learn how to work with people well. In the countryside where Chesca and Francis parents met his grandfather gave her a task of managing their farm their and where most of the vegetables of their supermarket are coming from, here she met JR ([[Xavier Cruz]]) a wealthy farmer's son and Chesca's "enemy" neighbor. Cast *'''[[Xavier Cruz]] as Joaquin "JR" Rodrigo''' - ''son of a wealthy farmer. He is optimistic and very smart, and often fights with Chesca due to Chesca's brat attitude. He is the neighbor of the Benitez in the country side.'' *'''[[Madeline Fernandez]] as Franchesca "Chesca" Benitez''' - ''the spoiled heir of the Benitez family. Though she has the quality of an heir, she is really hard-headed, that left her grandfather no choice but to teach her a lesson. She is sent to the country side into the Benitez's ancestral home, in which she was able to meet her grandmother again for 3 years after leaving the city and her father's mistress for the first time. She is caught in a cat-dog fight with her neighbor JR.'' *'''[[Vincent Hendric]] as Francis Benitez''' - ''Chesca's half brother and the current heir of the Benitez Company after Chesca's punishment. He is smart and unlike Chesca, he is very cool-headed but very sarcastic towards his enemies. He agrees with his grandfather in putting his sister in the countryside as a punishment and live the life she isn't use to as he too is very annoyed by the childish attitude of his sister. It is also later revealed that he is head-over-heels towards Georgia his classmate in college but later realizes himself that the one he truly loves is Monica.'' *'''[[Adeline Chavez]] as Monica "Mona" Romualdez''' - ''daughter of a middle-class family and well-known actress and idol. She is once an heiress but upon the downfall of their own company due to his father's kindness that led to betrayal by his "friends", their company became bankrupt. She is also the childhood friend of Francis and Chesca and also shows romantic feelings for Francis, but after being rejected by Francis for 2 times (when they were in high school and then in college) he stops pursuing him and therefore came to like Jomarie which led to Francis's jealousy.'' Supporting Cast *'''[[Julio Vergara]] as Roman Benitez III''' - ''Chesca and Francis's grandfather and the founder and CEO of the Benitez Company. He grew up in a small farm in the province where he sends Chesca as a punishment and learn about hardships of her future employee and learn how to cope with people well. He regrets his past actions of dictating the life of his son that even cause of his son's life and now he wanted to protect his son's children as a payment for his sins to his son'' *'''[[Lemuel Santos]] as Levi Rodrigo''' - ''Joaquin, Jomarie, and Joanna's father. He is kind and a very good father to Joaquin and Joanna. He owns the Triple J Farm in the countryside as well as the founder and CEO of Triple J Supermarket, the 3rd biggest supermarket in the country.'' *'''[[Ines Montano]] as Hilda Franco-Rodrigo''' - ''Joaquin, Jomarie, and Joanna's mother. She is very beautiful and very smart. She has a very serious personality the complete opposite of her husband and the attitude that both Jomarie and Joanna inherited from her. She became the mother figure to Chesca upon her arrival in the countryside that somehow soften the cold-hearted princess's heart.'' *'''[[Yuson Javier]] as Jomarie Rodrigo''' - ''Joaquin and Joanna's brother and the middle child of Levi and Hilda. He is handsome and very smart yet lies a very cold personality that he somehow inherited from his mother. He is the one that is managing their company in the city while Joaquin manages the one in the countryside. He became a close friend of Monica after she became the model advertisement of their company.'' *'''[[Tanya Valdez]] as Joanna Rodrigo''' - ''Joaquin and Jomarie's sister and the youngest child of Levi and Hilda. She is very beautiful and also has a bratty attitude like Chesca that always led to the clash of the two but later on Joanna came to see Chesca as her elder sister and became very close with each other.'' *'''[[Claire Madrigal]] as Lucy Gutierrez''' - ''the current top model in the modeling industry and a very well-known actress as well. She is known for having a "fake" personality according to her anti-fans and jealous co-worker but upon all of her scandals, she remain best friends with Monica her number 1 rival in the entertainment industry. She came to like Jomarie but Jomarie likes Monica.'' Guest *'''[[Basilio Lopez]] as Roman Benitez IV''' - ''Chesca and Francis's father. He is smart and good looking and a splitting image of Francis and when Francis was in his teenage years. He fell in love with a poor woman that causes his expulsion in his father's company, as a result he lived in the countryside where he grew up and the place where he raise his own family until his very own death.'' **[[Daniel Kurosaki]] as Young Roman IV *'''[[Lara Javier]] as Anna Cardozo-Benitez''' - ''Chesca and Francis's mother. She is very beautiful and is very childish just like Chesca when she was younger. She came from a poor farmer's family ad because of her status in life, Roman's father couldn't accept of her. She later died upon the birth of Francis.'' **[[Anna Roxas]] as Young Anna Information